Toma mi mano
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: "-Dime, Jasper, si es que no quieres estar conmigo; dime, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que seas libre? No seas tan terco. ¡Ven! Toma mi mano, si estamos juntos todo saldrá bien. No hace falta decirle a nadie" Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Jasper & Alice" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: **El Universo de Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic articipa en el Reto Temático de Octubre _"Alice y Jasper"_ del Foro _"Sol de Medianoche"_.

Se le debe la inspiración a la maravillosa música y prodigiosa voz de mi _ídola, _**Amy Lee.**

Espero que el fic sea de su agrado.

Mary Alice B.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Toma mi mano<strong>

(Alice POV)

—Dime, Jasper, si es que no quieres estar conmigo —lo miré fijamente esperando su respuesta. No podía creer que estuviéramos teniendo esta discusión, más aún habiendo visto lo que ví. Me tomé un par de segundos para calmarme lo suficiente y volver a hablar. Yo conocía muy bien las razones que se ocultaban tras sus dudas.

—Dime, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que seas libre? —le dije con calma.

Me dovolvió una mirada mitad enfadada mitad ofendida, como si estuviera hablando de cosas que no me concernían. Lo atajé antes de que se pusiera a la defensiva:

—No me vengas con que no sé lo que digo. ¡Ya no puedo seguir pretendiendo que no te conozco! Puede que te cueste aceptarlo, pero llevo mucho tiempo sabiendo de tu existecia, te he visto, y he visto por lo que sufres.

—No creo que te equivoques, y no desconfío de tu don, es solo que... No creo que pueda haber algo como lo que dices.

—Confía en mí.

Se puso rígido otra vez y por un momento no supe cómo interpretar su expresión. Finalmente habló:

—Eso ya lo hago, pero no confío en nadie más, menos en ese futuro difuso hacia el que estás yendo —su voz tenía una nota de furia y otra de angustia. Se estaba preocupando de más.

—No seas tan terco. ¡Ven! Toma mi mano; si estamos juntos todo saldrá bien, y si tanto te preocupa lo incierto, pues vayamos con cautela y discreción. No hace falta decirle a nadie ni hay tampoco nadie que nos detenga.

Vi con alivio como lo consideraba y continué:

—¡Para mañana ya estaremos a mitad de camino! —dije ilusionada con la posibilidad de ser felices los dos.

—De camino hacia ¿dónde? —exigió con una ceja levantda.

—Hacia un lugar donde podamos dejar atrás nuestros demonios.

—Querrás decir los _míos, _tú no has cometido crimen alguno — dijo él con el semblante taciturno otra vez.

—Eso no lo podemos afirmar con seguridad —le solté con toda la intención de acabar la discusión.

De cualquier forma, nos pusimos en marcha esa noche y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, mi visión de lo que nos esperaba se volvía más clara. Ya podía ver con exactitud al pequeño grupo de vampiros que eran distintos a todos los que Jazz había conocido; ya era capaz de ver sus rostros con nitidez y tenía una mejor idea del lugar preciso dónde se hallaban.

No pude contener la emoción y se lo dije, esperando con esto que comenzara a creerse de verdad que ser un vampiro no tenía que ser tan malo.

—¡He visto el lugar, y sé que no se opondrán! Tendremos un lugar para los dos en dónde no importe nuestro pasado, sea cual fuere, y a cambio podremos construir un mejor futuro —le comenté, y luego me dediqué a describirle todos los detalles que hasta ese momento conocía.

Los días siguieron pasando y, aunque Jasper no es precisamente un hablador, lo noté mucho más silencioso y eso no me gustaba. En el tiempo que llevabámos juntos ya había aprendido a identificar sus cambios de humor, razón por la cual me preocupaba lo que sea que estuviera pensando y que no se atrevía a decir.

La noche que llegamos al pueblo y que ya casi podía saborear la idea de formar parte de aquella cálida familia de vampiros, ví con horror una decisión con la que no contaba. Me paré en seco, en mitad del bosque que rodeaba el asentamiento y lo encaré.

—¡¿Cómo es que no te veo conmigo más?! ¿Por qué? —reclamé con la incertidumbre y la deseperación en la voz.

—No soy capaz... No soy lo bastante fuerte y este lugar está demasiado cerca de los humanos. No podré contenerme —acabó su discurso con los ojos negros clavados en el piso y ocultando su rostro tras su cabello dorado—. No quiero echar a perder tu sueño ni el futuro que buscas.

—Lo único que busco es hacerte feliz. Quiero darte todo lo que necesites para ser dejar atrás ese negro pasado de una vez por todas. No quiero tener que resignarme nuevamente con la ilusión de ver tu rostro detrás de mis ojos cada día y cada noche. Ya tuve bastante de eso y ¡no lo quiero más!

Despegó los ojos del piso pero no lo dejé hablar. Su decisión ya no era firme y yo tenía que convencerlo. Me acerqué un paso hasta que la distancia entre los dos casi se esfumó, estiré el cuello en busca de su mirada y tomé sus manos.

—Olvida ya esa vida, ¡ven conmigo! —le pedí con vehemencia—. No mires atrás, estaremos bien aquí —sentí sus manos cerrarse sobre las mías—. Libera tu corazón de las cadenas que tú mismo le pusiste; esto no es una guerra, puedes bajar la guardia: nada va a dañarte, nada va a detenerte. Y juntos enfrentaremos cualquier reto que surja en el camino.

Su única respuesta fue inclinar la cabeza y posar un dulce beso en mis labios. Se había rendido y estaba dispuesto a caminar a mi lado.

—Toma mi mano —le recordé—, yo te llevaré.

Con las primeras y tenues luces de la mañana llegamos a nuestro destino, y nunca más tuvimos que plantearnos el separar nuestros caminos.


End file.
